


Crossed the Wrong River

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fastball [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Written for the prompt "I'm pregnant." Warnings for original JttW-canon-typical mpreg.





	Crossed the Wrong River

Something in the water, that was what the town’s chieftain had said. There hadn’t been a man in their valley for as long as any of them could remember, but the gods had granted them a small blessing, something in the water that helped them grow and thrive.

Gojyo had thought all the women toting little girls around by the hand with not a husband in sight had been a sign of lax marriage expectations. When Hakkai doubled over in the street with a stomachache, Gojyo had thought it was just something funny in the water. The healer who came first asked if he’d drank from the river, and when Hakkai had answered in the affirmative, she’d gotten pale.

That was when all four of them were taken to the town’s chieftain, who explained: “There was a time when war took all the men from our valley, but the gods thanked our people for their service by giving us a way to continue to thrive. Since then, there have been no men in our valley, but something in the water allows us to conceive. We usually keep any men who pass through from drinking it, but I fear the gods don’t discriminate.” 

Gojyo had never been more thankful that he’d drank a beer with lunch. He was sure Goku was feeling the same about his soda, though from the screaming coming through the adjoining wall, Sanzo had never cursed a cup of water more in his life.

Hakkai emerged from the bathroom, smearing at his mouth and looking a bit sheepish. “Ah, you seem worried. I’m sorry. It must be morning sickness; a bit of a misnomer, isn’t it?”

“You’re telling me.” Gojyo fidgeted impassively with the quilt. “At least it won’t last too long, will it?”

“It’s supposed to stop after the first trimester.” Hakkai sank onto the bed and rested a hand over the skin under his navel. “It won’t be too long.”

Gojyo raised an eyebrow, then twisted around, frowning. “You wanna wait that long?”

This confused Hakkai, and he propped himself up, frowning right back. “What do you mean?”

“You gotta get rid of it.” Gojyo crossed his arms. “Sanzo already said. He’s gonna make me and Goku go get the ‘undo’ water at the top of the mountain for girls who drink by accident, and it’s gonna…” Gojyo trailed off as Hakkai’s eyes widened, and as his other hand crossed protectively over his midsection.

“It’s not an ‘it.’ It’s a ‘they,’ or a ‘he’ or a ‘she.’ It’s not some sort of wart or cancer, it’s a baby.” He pressed his hands in. “I’m _pregnant._  I… for some reason, I thought you’d be happy I was having your child.”

“ _Mine?_ ” It was Gojyo’s turn to gape. “I didn’t have a thing to do with it! Plus, we’re _guys!”_

“If I had any other way of providing you with a family, I’d take it, but… I had thought any child of mine could be yours as well.” Hakkai’s face fell. “If that’s how you feel, then–”

“Hey, I didn’t mean–” Gojyo got choked up, because he hadn’t expected Hakkai to say that, and that look of heartbreak plain in Hakkai’s face was painful. “No, look, I would. I’ll love any kid of yours like I’d love any kid I could have.” He got up to stand directly in front of Hakkai and took both of his hands. “But now ain’t a good time. We got a world to save. It’d be way too dangerous for you to be carrying our kid on the way West.”

“Oh.” Hakkai’s brow knit up. “That… it seemed so unimportant… when I thought about…”

“On the way back?” Gojyo ran his thumb over Hakkai’s knuckles. “We’ll get a barrel of the stuff. For now, though…” He bowed his head, regretting it already: “Now’s just not a good time.”

Hakkai bit his lower lip. “I understand. I don’t like it, but I understand.”

Gojyo kissed him on the forehead. “I’m gonna get the monkey. We’ll get the water for ya, and just you wait, we’ll go deal with that revival shit and be back here in no time and start picking out baby names and nursery colors.” He got up, and Hakkai didn’t lift his head to watch him leave.

Gojyo was grateful not to feel Hakkai’s gaze on his back. Especially now that he was wondering just what their kid might look like, and thinking of someone calling him “Dad.”

“Not now,” he told himself, already regretting the canteen as he picked it up from their supply bag.


End file.
